haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
NEXT Episode 5
That Kind Of Play Is Not Allowed! ~ My World Is Disturbed When You Are Around ~ (そんな遊びはいけません！～君がいると世界観が乱れる～, Sonna Asobi wa Ikemasen! ~Kimi ga Iru to Sekaikan ga Midareru~) is the fifth episode of the second season - known as NEXT - and the eighteenth overall episode of the ''Haganai'' anime series produced by AIC Build. This episode has Yozora play an otomege and Kodaka time travel ten years into the past. Synopsis Entering the club-room whilst greeting his fellow club-mates, Kodaka is welcomed by the sight of Yukimura donning a butler uniform. Surprised, Kodaka receives an explanation from Yozora stating that it is the second version of the steps of becoming a true man. Despite Kodaka's disapproval of Yukimura taking such task, Yozora enlightens the Yukimura that true gender transcends from the soul and not from biological means thus Yukimura continues to devote herself by becoming a man under Kodaka's wing. However, not being able to fathom choosing a butler uniform, Yozora further explains that butlers prove to be a capable man. Sena and Rika joins to agree with Yozora by citing the growing popularity of women in butler outfits from popular anime shows such as Mebaru Kokonoe from Chicken Butler Mayonnaise. Rika then compliments Yozora for having good taste in clothing, much to Yozora's distress of failing to make Yukimura less appealing and feminine in Kodaka's eyes. Though bewildered by the girls' conversation, Yukimura affirms her loyalty to Kodaka Passing by Rika, Kodaka caught a glimpse of her playing a BL (boy's love) dating sim along with her other games. Mentioning otomege, Rika gets asked by Yozora what an otomege is like and hands Yozora a copy of "Sparkling School Life: Girls Version 4" a gender-swapped version "Sparkling School Life" a game previously played by Kodaka and Sena while being despised by Yozora. Knowing that the two games are related, Yozora concludes to ridicule "Sparkling School Life: Girl Version" and Sena reprimands her for being judgmental, whereas Kodaka agrees with and points it out also to Yozora. As a result, Yozora agrees to play the game first and proceed to bash it once completed. Starting the game, Yozora is subjected to input her character name. Though in denial believing her character is a tramp that would sleep with any men, Yozora types in her own name. While in the process of filling the blanks for the name of Yozora's character, Sena nabs the controller from Yozora's hands and types in Yohechiborake as revenge for Yozora typing Semoponume during their gameplay of "Sparkling School Life" months before. Rika approaches Sena, and in a horrific manner, asks Sena why she would spoil Yozora's gameplay. Speechless by Rika's scolding, Sena apologizes as Kodaka remarks that girls are fearful. Proceeding with the game, Sena laughs and ridicules at Yozora's character for being too innocent and contrasting to Yozora as Yozora's character begins the narration of her high expectations towards her new school life. On the next scene, Yozora's character bumps into Ouji Shinomori, the heir of his family's conglomerate as Sena continues to laugh at Yozora for the mellow lines of the latter's character, much to Yozora's distress. In a classroom scene, Yozora's character gets acquainted with Youko Fuyuki, much to Yozora's chagrin for the latter being over friendly and suspects her of betrayal. While showing her character's below-average statistics, Yozora subjected her character to raise her intelligence by studying at a library. Whereas Yozora's character is having difficulty in her lesson - much to Yozora's scorn towards her character - a bespectacled character named Touma Suzutsuki appears. Despite the character before her having high intelligence and a decent personality, Yozora chooses her character to drive Touma away. However, Touma gets impressed by Yozora's character's headstrong personality but tells her to rely on him whenever the situation arises as Yozora's character was given the option to date Touma, much to Yozora's annoyance. Afterward, Yozora focuses on raising all her character's statistics and not socialize, much to her club-mates pity. In an alleyway scene, Yozora's character gets cornered by several thugs. Feeling confident about her character's high strength points, Yozora attempts to attack the thugs but to no avail. As the thugs get a hold of Yozora's character, a delinquent named Eiji Nagatani appears and defeats the thug, telling Yozora's character to head somewhere safer. With the permission of dating Eiji now available for Yozora's character, Yozora considered dating Eiji, as Kodaka expressed his dislike towards Eiji, much to Kodaka being reprimanded by the girls. As Yozora commences on dating Eiji, Sena comments Eiji for being observant. Rika contemplates that Kodaka should learn from Eiji of being aware of a girl changing her hairstyle, as well as complimenting it. While Rika felt unsatisfied that Kodaka complimented Yozora for her hairstyle in the past, Kodaka makes a point of Rika recently changing her hairstyles. In an instant, Rika scowls at Kodaka for not saying a word knowing his awareness of her recent hairstyles. After Kodaka makes it clear that he always pay attention towards Rika - in the intention of being aware of her schemes - Rika arrogantly advises Kodaka that he would have easily gone intimate with her if he had raised his 'affection points' towards her. Though as Kodaka deems it unnecessary, Rika storms off from the clubroom to have some time for herself in her science room, much to Kodaka's bewilderment. Continuing Yozora's progress in the video game, Yozora begins to suspect that Eiji has feelings for her character and Kodaka agrees. Afterward, the scene of the game shifts to Eiji confronting Yozora's character, as Eiji intends to cut off his ties with Yozora's character for the sake of not tarnishing her reputation. Although despite this, Yozora's character rebukes Eiji's claim and tells him to stay with her. However, the game concludes with a bad end for Yozora's character, stating that she had graduated from her university but spent three friendless and lonely years in the process, regretting her past actions. Sena then protests towards the unsatisfying ending of the game whilst questioning Eiji's whereabouts. Rika returns and explains that Yozora may have failed to complete a certain checkpoint and interact with the other characters throughout the game. While Rika gives her support to Yozora to learn from her mistakes and retry the game, Yozora denies playing again as she is tolerant of the results of her actions, even if done in real life. Nonetheless, Yozora apologizes for ridiculing Sparkling School Life, stating that she had fun playing it and adding that she already knew more than enough delinquents to handle in real life. On another day, Kodaka enters the club-room and is greeted by a blonde, twin-tailed hair Rika. Passing by her and taking notice of the change in hairstyle, Kodaka gets called out by Rika and asks if he has anything more to add regarding her hairstyle. After many failed guesses, Kodaka asks Rika why the change in hairstyle. Rika states that she did it out of interest by using her own-made hair dye. After noting to Kodaka the benefits from her new invention, Kodaka express the lack of impressiveness from her recent inventions, calling them plain. After Rika tearfully asks Kodaka what to invent instead, Kodaka goes through several outlandish suggestions until he comes up with the invention of a time machine. Per Kodaka's suggestion, Rika invents the time-machine and presents it to the Neighbor's Club. After explaining the mechanism of the device, Rika had the time machine used on Kodaka. After Rika instructs Kodaka to focus on a specific event of his past he wants to revisit, the time machine activates and Kodaka founds himself ten years in the past and the young Yozora before her. As the young Yozora bid Kodaka goodbye for the time being, Kodaka confesses to Yozora that he is leaving the city and won't return for a decade but ensures that they will still remain as friends nonetheless. After several apologies, the atmosphere around Kodaka darkens and before him was a giant Yozora with a flyswatter that she uses to hit Kodaka, but misses. Taking another glimpse at Yozora, latter soon turns into a giant wearing a horse mask and a white long-coat as it proceeds to fire at Kodaka with a volley of fireworks as she calls out to Yozora's name. Soon afterward, Kodaka awakens after five minutes, whereas Rika apologizes to Kodaka for lying about inventing a time machine. Instead, the contraption she built was a sleep-aid with a built-in hypnosis feature that allows the user to have any dream as long as the user desires it, resulting in Kodaka's experience merely as a dream and Rika's attempt as initially a prank. However, Kodaka apologizes to Rika for calling her inventions plain and admires her machine to have given him an almost time-traveling experience. Telling Rika he had dreamt of a scene ten years from his past, Kodaka found he was being suspiciously gazed at by his female club-mates whereas Sena proceeds to ask Kodaka why Yozora was present in his dream from ten-years ago. Light Novel Differences * In the light novel, Yukimura mentioned that she was training in the military arts to protect Kodaka (specifically, the "Dark Snake Fist). This was not mentioned nor shown in the anime. * In the light novel, Rika was also shown to act hostile towards Yozora after the latter insulted Rika's otome game. In the anime, this was not shown. * In the light novel, the name of the handsome student that hit "Yozora" was Ouji Sasanomori. It was changed in the anime. Instead of Sasanomori, it was changed to Shinomori. * In the light novel, there were several other guy characters that "Yozora" was supposed to meet, which includes Shuntarou Kasuga, Kei Endou, Touya Tendou, and Isaac Ramsas. They were not shown in the anime. * In the light novel, it took Yozora about two days to finish Rika's otome game. In the anime, it only took her one day to finish. * In the light novel, after Rika left the clubroom and saying a statement about it, Kodaka got smacked by a flyswatter, slapped, and punched by Yozora, Sena, and Yukimura all at the same time. This was not shown in the anime. * In the light novel, after finishing the game, the next day, there was supposed to be a scene where Kodaka, at the library, tried to teach his fellow classmate, Fujita, about modern society, to which Fujita ran away from Kodaka. This scene was not present in the anime. * In the light novel, Kodaka mentioned a four-dimensional pocket as a suggestion to what Rika may invent. It was changed to fifth-dimensional in the anime. * In the light novel, in Kodaka's dream, after it turned hellish, Yozora addresses herself as Nomikoto Kokuten. In the anime, she addressed herself as Asutarou (Astaroth). ** Also, in the light novel, after addressing herself, Yozora wielded an arrow in an attempt to silence Kodaka in his dream. In the anime, however, it was not shown. Trivia * The episode title is a reference to the light novel series, [http://myanimelist.net/manga/59399/Sonna_Asobi_wa_Ikemasen Sonna Asobi wa Ikemasin!]. * When Kodaka suggested another invention to Rika, he referred to manga and anime series ''Doraemon''. He mentioned Doraemon's tools or gadgets from 22nd century: Four-Dimensional Pocket, "Small" Light and "Big" Light, Time Furoshiki, Translation Konnyaku, and Time Machine. They appear frequently in Doraemon. * The Mebaru Kokonoe from Sena and Rika's discussion about female butlers is a direct reference to Subaru Konoe, one of the protagonists from the light novel series, [[Wikipedia:Mayo Chiki!|''Mayo Chiki!]]. ** From there, a revamped scene of the first episode of the anime adaptation of said light novel series is shown. * When speaking about butlers, the series [[Wikipedia:Black Butler|''Black Butler]] is mentioned. * Ouji Shinomori (篠乃杜桜路), one of the video game characters featured in this episode, is voiced by Jun Fukushima in Japanese and Keith Kubal in English. * Youko Fuyuki (冬木陽子), one of the video game characters featured in this episode, is voiced by Hibiku Yamamura in Japanese and Erin Stevenson in English. * Touma Suzutsuki (涼月冬馬), one of the video game characters featured in this episode, is voiced by Ryōta Ōsaka in Japanese and Aaron Roberts in English. * Eiji Nagatani (永谷英二), one of the video game characters featured in this episode, is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama in Japanese and Jarrod Greene in English. * Yozora's in-game character is voiced by Yumi Uchiyama in Japanese. Gallery Next episode five eyecatch.jpg|Yone Kazuki ending eyecatch Next 5 transcript.png|Episode transcript Category:Anime